crossedfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Derdarkistan
Soul Derdarkistan '(Soul Richard Derdarkistan) is another main character of the ''Crossed ''and upcoming anime series. He is the prince of the underworld. He is shy at first, but funny, kind, and helpful when he fully expresses himself to others. Usually called the "dark prince", Soul hates his responsibilites and usually sneaks off to have fun. Character Outline Soul is a 15 year old boy/wolf. In school, he would be a junior. He is kind and funny and loves to get attention. He is the prince of the underworld, which brings good and bad things. Prince means servents, money, and fans. However to level it out, this means a lot of enemies. When Soul is a prince, he gives it his all and tries his best. When he sneaks off, he has fun and always does different things to entertain himself. He wears a black hoodie with a grey shirt with a green star as a logo. He also wears black pants and shoes, along with a necklace. His hair color is black with grey streaks and his fur is black and grey. His most notable features are the streaks in his hair and his star birthmark. Another secret is his crystal on his head. History Soul grew up in the Derdarkistan family, located in the Underworld. A high ranking family with lots of power, Soul is suppose to be Prince. He has a lot of family. When he was young, his family was attacked and Soul was almost killed, this made him shy for a long time. When he was 15, he left home and went out to see the real world. The two first people he met were Sierra Cross'' and Emiko (later Derdarkistan). He grew close to the two, and Emiko became his love interest. Weapons Soul Carries an un-named sacred that takes the form of a dark sword. It amplifies Soul's dark abilities but also can control some light. It's unique ability is the ability to control the dead. Relationships #''Sierra Cross'' #Emiko (derdarkistan) #Gally the cat #Shade #Seth #Spirit Derdarkistan #Alexandra Derdarkistan '''Sierra Cross: Sierra Cross is one of the first friends Soul ever made. As the course of their friendship carries on, it is revealed that they are blood sister and brother. Both part of a trio (Sierra Cross. Nova Anari, and Soul). Soul protects Sierra as much as he can and is always there for her. Emiko Derdarkistan: Emiko (later Derdarkistan) is Soul's second friend and later love interest. She has dark skin and purple eyes. They grew close after their first encounter and later it evolved into love. Emiko doesn't mind about Soul being a prince. She goes to the extent of calling him cute, much to Soul's dislike since he's shy. She is kind towards Soul and gives him A LOT of attention. Gally the cat: In another dimension, Gally is Soul's love interest. Soul appeared on a pirate ship, where Captain Gally was. Gally is a princess and took a liking to Soul after awhile, before not taking any interest in him. The Soul in that dimension is called soul, but when he comes to the real soul's dimension, his name changes to Shade. Shade Derdarkistan: Shade Derdarkistan is the "second" Soul. In another dimension, he lives Soul's life, takes on his name, but the love interest is Gally the cat instead of Emiko. This is a, what if, sort of deal. If Soul didn't choose Emiko, but Gally. To perserve this future and possibly and to make Gally happy, Soul split himself in two and sent Shade to Gally. However Shade thinks he is Soul and has Alexandra (soul's daughter) as well. Shade is like Soul in everyway and loves Gally, protecting and doing anything for her. Seth: Seth is the darkness that lies in Soul's heart. In the beginning, she lies dorment and makes Soul go into this dark demonic form. After Venom forces Seth out of Soul, she makes her appearance as an opposite. She looks like an evil, girl version of Soul. These two fight constantly and almost always end in a draw. Later it is revealed that if Seth dies, Soul dies as well. When Shade comes into the equation, Seth grows stronger due to the darkness inside of Shade. Spirit Derdarkistan: Spirit is Soul's older sister. They both grew up with eachother and are very close. At the beginning of the series, they are always seen together. They always fight with and protect the other as well. When they make friends they are still seen together but are usually in different groups of friends. Later as the story goes on, they split apart to live their own lives, but are still very close and keep in contact with one another. Spirit is also a master of darkness and light. Alexandra Derdarkistan: Alexandra is Soul's daughter in the series. In Soul's universe she has black hair with grey streaks like her father. In Shade's universe she has orange hair with black streaks in it, while taking on Gally's basic appearance. Alexandra is a master of fire and can use her father's sword if needed. In Emiko's universe she is 15, in Gally's she is 8. In both universes she loves to play the guitar and sing. When she is older, she has a electric guitar, younger a normal guitar. Forms/Personalities #Shade (taken by Kailey) #Xen #Seth #Tarron (taken by Yasmine) #Sora #Zen Rp Info Age: 17 Eye color: Blue Hair color: Black with grey streaks Attire: Black hoodie, grey shirt with a green star logo (which is the same size and shape as his birthmark), Black pants and shoes Swords: Unnamed Sacred (it can control the dead) Occupations: Father, Prince of the Underworld, Leader of the Underworld, Body guard of the Daughters of Peace. Children: Alexandra, Sasha, Jessy, Wife: Emiko Derdarkistan (Alternate: Gally the Cat) Brief summary: After the death of Sierra Anari (his sister) and many others, Soul decided to abandon the Underworld and seek revenge. He located and cought against Wraith, Steven, Zen and Kira all at the same time. He managed to defeat Wraith and injur Steven before being defeated himself. Kira then used the "blade of existence" to send Soul back in time and mess up his history. He is now a young boy around the age of 10 with solid jet black hair and blue eyes. I guess im human by pengu9021-d4j9iot.png|Emiko Derdarkistan. (soul's wife) Jessy and sasha by pengu9021-d4j9ix3.png|Jessy Derdarkistan and Sasha Derdarkistan (Two of soul's kids) Soul derdarkistan by rlzofengagment-d3a2qlk.png|Soul's original look New soul Design.jpg|Soul's new updated look